A Guy In Gaea
by Mullet-Revolution
Summary: Thirteen years after the Destiny War, Van and Hitomi's SON, Ban, uses Escaflowne with the help of his earth friend, Guy, a regular college student, average joe type. Gaea is in trouble, dun dun dun!


Yeah, Numair is a really bitter person. Numair is anti-female ((raises eyebrows)) (Numair: I AM NOT! I'm just sick of them!), so we decided to write a story…. About guys in Gaea… thus the title. Anne is basically here to make sure that Numair doesn't get overboard, and perhaps help her for certain parts (however which parts will remain disclosed information). 

Disclaimer: No, we do not own Escaflowne, sad as it is. We do however "own" Guy.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Guy in Gaea

Once upon a time in a place not so far away, just in outer space, walking distance if you ask us, there lived a King. He had a wife, he knocked her up. That's how babies are born. The parents were happy, like many parents are, when their first child was born. Hitomi and Van had "wanted" a girl, since all fanfictions have girls.

"It's a boy!"

"It's about bloody time!" grumbled our disgruntled monarch.

And so the story begins………….

"Ban! Baaaaaaaaaaan! It's dinner tiiiiiiiime!!" Hitomi called out into the forest.

"What is it Hitomi?"

"Yes Mom?"

"I meant Ban, not you Van." Hitomi said gently.

"The way you say it…." Muttered Van, stalking off.

Hitomi turned back to their eldest son, which was probably preferable because, face facts gals, not all countries are politically correct. Ban resembles his father, lanky, with reddish eyes, but his mother's hair color because we couldn't think of any other resemblance to use. Overall, he was quite devilishly handsome, like his Pa. 

"It's time for dinner Ban, come along."

"I wonder how my siblings, Nan, San, Fan, Yan, and Kitomi are doing?" Ban wondered aloud as he sat down to eat. (Aren't we, the authors, creative? Although Anne denies it, she helped more than she lets on)

"Yeah Mom, where did you send them?" cute little Ban asked innocently.

"To Austuria to visit Uncle Allen, poor souls." Hitomi smiled.

"Will I see them soon?" the thirteen-year-old monarch inquired.

"Not in this fic dear, that's a different story altogether. Don't worry, the authors have an idea though."

"Oh no…Not more stories…" sighed Ban. He ate the meal in silence. His siblings got to go everywhere, but not him. As the heir of Fanelia, his parents were taking no chances, _especially with the rebirth of Zaibach!_

(Cough! Wrong story! Go back to hell Mary Sue plot!)

"Mom, why has Dad been ignoring me lately?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal dear. Your father just thinks he's immortal, and seeing you grow up into a handsome young ryuu-jin crossbreed is reminding him of his age. Mid-life crisis or something like that."

"He's only twenty-nine."

"That's beside the point. Now go off and find the plot." Hitomi declared, pointing a dramatic finger out the door.

Ban sighed heavily and rose to his feet, he recognized that look in his mother's eyes. Turning, he walked out the door, hands in his jeans, slamming the door behind him with his foot. 

"But don't stray too far from the yard! The plot's somewhere in this castle!"

"Argh!" Ban kicked a stone as he wandered into the forest, he'd show them!

Meanwhile, Hitomi went searching for Van, who was just wandering aimlessly muttering to himself.

"Vaaaan…" Hitomi called seductively, removing her…shirt.

Van blinked, he was gonna get lucky tonight!

"Woohoo!"

Ban sauntered through the woods, occasionally picking up a rock or twig. "Hmm, plot…plot…what _is_ a plot?"

The authors were wondering that themselves. They obviously didn't know either.

Ban sighed (he does that a lot) and hung his head. He'd never find it. 

BONK!

"What the…!" Ban looked up, rubbing his head, to see Escaflowne.

The great Ispano Guymelef had been silent and cold for the past thirteen years. Ban stared at Escaflowne in awe. Could this be…a plot?

If only he could use Escaflowne, then he could show everyone that he was capable of running his own life. He paused, trying to remember how the guymelef worked. He remembered much of the tales his father would tell him and his many siblings that always seemed to be increasing in number, it was annoying. That's right, he needed a drag-energist. Luckily, he always had a spare. 

In other words, the authors are too lazy to think of a way for him to get one. That, and it's just plain funny. Har har.

Climbing up onto Escaflowne, he was about to insert the energist when a bright beam of blue light suddenly appeared for plot's sake!

Something heavy landed on Ban, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and sat up, staring into the face of a young man not too much older than he. Yes, MAN, you read it right! 

"Who are you?" Ban demanded, pulling out a dirk from his belt.

"Um…Guy." Replied the obviously dumbfounded young man.

Ban stared up into the darkening heavens. Could this be a dream? Or maybe a vision?

Or perhaps was it…a plot?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*

Hahaha, begin the revolution!!! (Anne: NUMAIR! ~SWAT~). Anne really did help with this fanfiction, haahaaa ~pokes Anne with pitchfork~ Why are you so embarrassed to say so? (Anne: Probably cause the readers now want to kill us… I was holding out in hopes that perhaps if they knew one of us was sane they would read our other stories….). Oh, shut no da.


End file.
